Please Don't
by yami-is-a-hottie2222
Summary: Yugi has a secret. He's been in love with Yami ever since he first saw him but now someones found out and is on Yugi's trail. YugiYami


Well I guys! This is my first story so please be easy on me. It's yugi/yami so don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer- I do not own YUGIOH nor will I ever as much as I wish for it.

Yugi checked the time on his watch and sighed. It was only twelve o'clock and there was still four hours until school let out. Casting a sideways glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn't missing anything to important, Yugi let his gaze wonder throughout the classroom. Ushio and his gang of bullies were chucking notes at each other. Yugi cringed. Those guys always made his life miserable.

Than there were his friends.

There was Joey, chewing on his pencil and staring at the ceiling, Seto, typing on his laptop, Honda, doodling in his notebook, Bakura, staring at Ryou intently, Ryou, taking down notes and listening to the teacher, Malik, staring at Marik, Marik, staring at Malik, and Yami who was writing down random things in his notebook.

It was strange how the light that reflected off Yami made him look mysterious. Even when he was doing something completely random, he still managed to make himself look great. Yugi mentally scolded himself. This was not the time to fantasies about him and Yami. That came later when no one was around and Yugi could lock himself in his room and think.

Right now he had to work…and listen…to the boring and pointless things the teacher was saying. Although he would much rather look at Yami. At his handsome face framed with blonde bangs, muscular body and tanned skin. At the way he looked adorable cute when he was thinking and the way he…

"Yugi. Yugi Mouto"

What?

"Yugi!"

Yugi was snapped out of his trace when he heard the teacher calling his name. Loudly.

"Yes miss"

The teacher sighed.

"May I ask Mr Mouto, why you were staring at Yami when you should have been listening to my lecture?"

Yami looked up from his desk when he heard his name being called. Yugi was staring at him?

Ushio snickered. This had been a reoccurring event the past few weeks. The little shrimp had been continuously staring at that Yami guy and Ushio knew that something had to be up. Yugi stayed silent but inside he was dying of embarrassment. He wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. The teacher shook her head sadly.

"Than I'm afraid that I have no choice but to give you a detention Mr Mouto, four o'clock, in the detention room. Now than…"

The teacher turned back towards the whiteboard and continued with her lesson.

Yugi let out a quiet cry. That was the fifth detention he had gotten this week. What was wrong with him?

Yami on the other hand was very curious. His Yugi had never gotten a detention before this month had started. He had tried on very many occasions to talk with his aibou but Yugi just wouldn't listen. Yugi had become very withdrawn and Yami hoped with every fiber of his being that Yugi wasn't on drugs. Although that would have explained his strange behavior. Every time they ate dinner, Yugi would rush through it and than run upstairs to finish his 'homework' and every time he'd want to talk to Yugi, Yugi would be busy doing something. Something was up and Yami had to find out what.

Aibou? Are you alright?

No answer

Yugi! Speak to me!

…

YUGI! I know you can hear me.

Yami was getting really peeved now. He knew that he wasn't pharaoh any more but that didn't mean that Yugi could just ignore him. Couldn't he see that he was trying to help?

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell signaled the beginning of lunch and everybody began to pack up eager to go outside for a well earned break. Yugi knew that this was his chance. He couldn't talk to his Yami. Every time he saw him his mouth would turn dry. Yugi was so afraid that his mouth would run away with him and he'd end up spilling everything he thought to Yami and he just couldn't live with himself if Yami hated him.

Yugi quickly grabbed his books and rushed out of the classroom leaving a dumbfounded Yami behind. Paying no heed to who he was passing, Yugi ran until he reached his secret 'sanctuary'.

His 'sanctuary' was a shady little place hidden among the schools weeping willows, completely concealed from the outside world. Yugi had revisited this place several times after he had discovered that he liked the pharaoh. Yugi bent down and began to claw the dirt below him until his fingers brushed against something hard. Smiling to himself, Yugi picked up the object and dusted it off. It was one of his most private possessions.

His Diary. Yugi sat down and opened the book to a blank page. He took out a pen from is pencil case and started writing.

Dear Diary

Why can't Yami see what is right in front of him? I just don't understand how this love thing works. One minute all I want to do is touch him and the next I'm afraid to be around him because I might tell him everything. Today I got another detention because I was caught staring at the pharaoh. Well it's a little hard not to when he just sits there looking gorgeous! Aren't people allowed to stare at visions of beauty as they do in museums? Diary, I think Yami knows that something's up. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I don't think he's figured it out yet though. I should hope not. I would hate for him to hate me because I love him. That's a mouthful isn't it? Anyway I have to go and get my lunch. I'll come back a little later. I just hope that one day Yami will accept me and love me the way I love him. I love him so much and I would do anything for him. Anything to have him.

Anything.

Yugi

Shutting the book with a sigh, Yugi stood up and dusted himself off. Just than a discus came hurdling out of nowhere.

"I'll get it you idiot. Don't blame me if I'm in here all day looking for it"

Yugi paled. That was Ushio's voice. Before Yugi could as much as move, Ushio came bursting into the clearing running smack into Yugi.

"HEY! Look where your standing you little…Yugi? Well what a surprise it is to see you here." Ushio said calmly looking down at Yugi and than the journal in his hands. He smirked. He had just hit a gold mine.

"What have you got there?"

"Nn…nothing. It's just one of my...my exercise books." Yugi lied, hoping that Ushio would just drop it and leave.

No such luck.

Ushio grabbed the diary and began to read from it loudly in a high pitched voice.

"Dear Diary"

He paused

"Why can't Yami see what is right in front of him? I just don't understand how this love thing works. One minute all I want to do is touch him and the next I'm afraid to be around him because I might tell him everything. Today I got another detention because I was caught staring at the pharaoh. Well it's a little hard not to when he just sits there looking gorgeous! Aren't people allowed to stare at visions of beauty as they do in museums? Ewww. This is sentimental crap but at least something goods come out of it.

So Yugi…you're gay? Well that's very interesting And you like that stuck up freak Yami? That's just…."

Ushio was cut off by Yugi's timid voice calling out.

"Don't call the pharaoh stuck up!"

Yugi than immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Pharaoh? What are you now? His fuck toy? But then again you are small enough for the job… and I wonder how good you would be…" Ushio trailed off leaving Yugi mortified. He wasn't serious was he?

"Well..." Ushio began again "We'll just have to see."

Ushio suddenly lashed out and grabbed Yugi, slamming him against a nearby tree and crushing his lips onto Yugi's. He plunged his tongue into the small boys mouth and began to pash him forcefully, slamming his hips into Yugi's the entire time. Ushio's tongue traveled all over the insides of Yugi's mouth tasting him and biting his lips hard. Yugi was utterly mortified. He couldn't believe this was happening. Yugi had never believed that ANYONE was as cruel as to kiss someone that they didn't love. Plus, if Ushio could do this to him, imagine what he could do to other people. This wasn't right. Nobody had the right to kiss him. Nobody except Yami. Finally after what seemed like hours to Yugi, Ushio let him go and laughed cruelly as he fell onto the floor.

Yugi couldn't believe it.

He could still feel Ushio's slimy tongue feeling the inside of his mouth and his foul breath poisoning his lungs. Ushio walked up to the helpless boy on the floor and smirked He had just taken something very precious from the boy and Yugi could see exactly how hard he was. Taking no notice of the large gasp Yugi emitted when he realized, Ushio took him by the collar and pinned him against the tree.

"Did you like that?" he asked cruelly pushing the back of Yugi's head further against the tree. Yugi just stared at him, shocked.

"Nnnoo…oo! Leave me alone! Please g…ggo away!" He than started to cry. He just couldn't stop. Ushio had stolen Yugi's very first kiss, the one that would stay with him forever and all of his hopes and fantasies of sharing that one special kiss with Yami had evaporated into smoke leaving a feeling of worthlessness behind. Ushio laughed at Yugi's tears. This was EXACTLY why he loved bullying people. The joy of seeing them utterly broken and in tears.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi screamed "YAMI! HELP ME! PLEASE YAMI! HELP...mphphph" Ushio thrusted his hand onto Yugi's mouth.

"No you don't, you little brat. You won't tell anyone." Ushio whispered softly his left hand trailing down to land on Yugi's hip. "And you know why?" Ushio sensually unzipped Yugi's pants and grabbed his manhood, stroking it like a pet. Than he gave it a hard squeeze ignoring Yugi's pleas and cry's to stop.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?"

Yugi stood there petrified. This was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening, this was not happening. He started to scream again

"USHIO! STOP! PLEASE! JUST STOP!"

Ushio slapped him across the cheek effectively 'shutting him up'.

"No Yugi I won't stop. In fact we are going to take this to the next level and you're not going to tell anyone because if you do your precious Yami will know all about you're little secret… and so will everyone else."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Nnoo. you wouldn't. Don't"

"Try me" Ushio than gave Yugi a hard squeeze. Yugi began to struggle against Ushio's harsh grip. Ha was NOT going to be used any more. Yugi blindly began lashing out his fists in an attempt to hit Ushio. One of them found its target.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ushio screamed as he released Yugi and brought his hands up to nurture his bruising cheek. Yugi quickly scrambled off the ground, zipped up his pants and began to run blindly from his 'sanctuary.' he didn't care where he was going just as long as it was away from Ushio and …and he needed to find Yami.

YAMI!

…Yugi? Are you alright? Where are you? Why wouldn't you speak to me?

Yami make him go away

Yami stopped. 'Make him go away' usually meant that something awful had happened or…was happening. Oh shit.

Yugi? Stay where you are I'm coming to get you. I'll track you down

Yugi ran to the back of a school building and stopped. Ushio wouldn't think of looking here or…maybe that would be the first place he'd look because he'd think that Yugi thought that it would be the last place he'd look! Yugi was panicking. He didn't know what to do. What if Ushio found him and…it was too awful to think about. Yugi didn't want to lose his innocence so young.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. That couldn't be Ushio…could it? Yami suddenly appeared from around the corner. He quickly ran to Yugi only to stop s foot in front in front of him at the last minute.

"Yugi…are you alright?"

Yugi just stood there staring at Yami, his heart thumping so loud that he was afraid Yami could hear it. Throwing caution into the wind, Yugi suddenly leapt onto Yami, his arms around Yami's neck and began to cry. Yami was shocked. What on earth had happened in 20 minutes that could make Yugi feel this way.

"Yugi…what happened?"

"Ushio…" Yugi sobbed, "He k...k…kissed m...me and he t…t…touched me THERE and I ran away and now he'll be coming b…back to f…finish the …job and please Yami. Make him go away!" Yugi broke down even more, crying into Yami's shoulder.

Yami stood there shocked. Ushio had WHAT!

"I don't believe this!" he spat "That ASSHOLE! How DARE he assault you! I'm going to kill him! Yugi you do realize that that was sexual assault. You could have him arrested. Come on. We're going to the principal." Yami slowly lifted Yugi up and placed him on his back and than he carried Yugi to the principal, Yugi sobbing the entire time. He knew what would happen now. Ushio would tell Yami all about his secret. But…Yugi couldn't just let him get away with it. There was more at stake here than just Yami learning his secret. What if other people go hurt?

Yami knocked on the principals door and carried Yugi inside.

"Hello boys. What can I do for you? Heavens…Yugi, whatever is the matter?"

"Miss" Yami began, "Yugi was sexually assaulted by a male student…," Yami stopped to steady his breath. He still couldn't believe that someone would do that to his hikari. Yugi didn't deserve that. "…this lunchtime." he finished.

The principal gasped. "Oh my goodness. Yugi, are you alright. Who was this boy? He didn't…he didn't rape you did he?"

"No Miss" Yugi sobbed, "He was going to but I ran away in time and …it was Ushio Miss and he…" Yugi stopped and started to cry harder. He couldn't relive it…it was too painful. Yami turned him around and gave him a big hug.

"Shhh…there, there little one It will be alright." Yami soothed patting Yugi on the back.

The principal wrote down several long sentences in her notebook and than turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, I am certainly very proud of you. You were threatened were you not?" Yugi nodded, "and you still came and told me. Ushio will be suspended at the very least. Now Yugi, if you wish to go to the nurse, I am sure that she will have you. Yami you may go with him. Thank you for your help boys."

"It's ok. Thank you Miss." Yami replied placing Yugi on his back again. "Let's go Yugi."

Well that's chapter 1. THERE WILL BE OTHERS!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
